Peel October November 1989 Lee Tape 50
Tape ; Name *Peel October November 1989 Lee Tape 50 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-10-xx-11-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Krispy 3: Mentally Appetizing (7" - Coming Clear / Mentally Appetizing) K3 23 October 1989 *M.T.S.: Spinach Power (album - M.T.S.) Trax TX5008 23 October 1989 *Beloved: The Sun Rising (7") WEA YZ414 prob 23 October 1989 *Roxanne Shanté: Independent Woman (12") Breakout USATDJ 676'' prob 23 October 1989 *into *D.J. Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince: Jazzy's Groove (album - And In This Corner...) Jive ''prob ''23 October 1989 *Divine Styler Featuring Scheme Team: Tongue Of Labyrinth (Radio Edit) (Ain't Sayin Nothin / Tongue Of Labyrinth) Epic / Rhyme $yndicate 49 73123 23 October 1989 *snippet then *Glen Brown: Mitchville Rock (v/a album - Check The Winner The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74) Greensleeves GREL 603 26 October 1989 *Queen Latifah: Come Into My House (album - All Hail The Queen) Tommy Boy 26 October 1989 *Breaking The Illusion: Can You Understand (12") Play Hard DEC 023 25 October 1989 *Culture: Cousin Rude Boy (album - Good Things) Real Authentic Sounds RAS 3028 25 October 1989 *Amayenge: Kuchibombo (v/a album - Zambia!! - An Introduction) Mondeca 25 October 1989 *Glen Brown: High Holborn St Gang (v/a album - Check The Winner The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74) Greensleeves GREL 603 02 November 1989 *Culture: Good Things (album - Good Things) Real Authentic Sounds RAS 3028 02 November 1989 *Molecular Beats Squadron: Transmit Power (Vocal) (12" - Coming By Storm / Transmit Power) Raw RAW 75002 02 November 1989 *Culture: Hand A' Bowl (album - Good Things) Real Authentic Sounds RAS 3028 30 October 1989 *Fine Art: Sunderland Are Back In The 1st Division (LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume 1) Confection 30 October 1989 *Coventry City F.C. Jimmy Hill's Sky Blues (v/a LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection 06 November 1989 *AAAK: Sharpshooter (album - Buildingscapebeat) Scam SCAM 003 06 November 1989 *Molecular Beats Squadron: Coming By Storm (Vocal) (12" - Coming By Storm / Transmit Power) Raw 06 November 1989 *snippet *Toninho De Alagoas: Caráter Duro (v/a album - Brazil: Forró: Music For Maids And Taxi Drivers) Globestyle ORB 048 07 November 1989 *Queen Latifah: Latifah's Law (album - All Hail The Queen) Gee Street GEE A5 07 November 1989 *Nexus 21: (Still) Life Keeps Moving (album - The Rhythm Of Life) Blue Chip BLUE TEC. 2 07 November 1989 *Swanscombe End: Here Comes The Fleet (v/a LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection 07 November 1989 *snippet then *Queen Latifah: Ladies First (album - All Hail The Queen) Gee Street GEE A5 07 November 1989 *K.A. Posse: Dig This (K.A. After Hours Mix) (12") CBS 655518 6 07 November 1989 *Roxanne Shanté: Independent Woman (album - Bad Sister) Breakout AMA 9013 ''not 8th *Hipodrom Jindřicha Parmy: Pražský „Haus“ (7") Supraphon 08 November 1989 File ;Name *1989-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE050 ;Length *1:36:42 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE050 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes